


Tell myself I will be fine (Find myself back hеre again)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Derealization, Gen, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, why isnt that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ranboo.ranboo and dream.ranboo and dream and memories.ranboo and dream and memories and traitorsranboo and dream and memories and traitors and distancetitle from derivakat's in my head
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tell myself I will be fine (Find myself back hеre again)

Ranboo searches his memory book quickly, quietly, eyes wide and wild as he tries to remember, tries to figure it out. 

The pages are blank. 

_ Hide my memories away _

Why can’t he remember? Why can’t he remember, he’s supposed to remember!

_ (You're the one who obeyed, you're the one who betrayed) _

He didn’t betray them, right? He just didn’t want to choose sides, that’s all, he didn’t want to hurt people, he didn’t want to do that, it wasn’t his fault. 

_ Hide my fears behind a smile _

Smile. Smile and act as if everything is okay, because to others it is. You’re fine, Ranboo. Everything is okay. 

_ (Nothing's real anymore, am I real? Am I-) _

He’s real, right? Dream was real? He had to be. Otherwise- otherwise, who would have blown the community house up? Who would have started this? 

_ Keep your distance _

_ The voices inside me, they all terrify me _

He tries not to listen. To the voice. But…

No. 

It wasn’t his fault. 

It wasn’t. 

_ Keep your distance _

_ They say I'm a traitor but I can't remember _

He wasn’t a traitor! He wasn’t! He didn’t mean to be, at least. 

He wasn’t a traitor….

Right?

_ It's all in my head now _

_ But it's all just the same _

His thoughts were all the same. He could only focus on one thing. He wasn’t a traitor! He didn’t want to be one! 

He didn’t!

_ It's all in my head now _

_ I think I might go insane _

It wasn’t his fault. 

It wasn’t. It wasn’t. It wasn’t. It wasn’t. 

_ Tell myself I will be fine _

He would be okay. It would be fine. It would. 

He could tell somebody! 

Who? 

Nobody would believe him. 

_ (This was all my dеsign, you will always be mine) _ _   
  
_

_ Find myself back hеre again _

He’s in the panic room, black obsidian walls stretching high as he closes his eyes, squeezing them shut as if he could block out the voice. 

_ (You were never my friend, you were never my-) _

Dream wasn’t his friend…

He wasn’t. 

But then…

Who was?

_ Keep your distance _

He can’t let anybody know. 

_ I'm trying to fight it, I'm trying to hide it _

He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t- 

Sapnap hands him a paper- the message of Dream. 

He reads it, and his grip on his mind slips, like water through hands.

_ Keep your distance _

Ranboo has to keep people away.

He can’t hurt them. 

_ But I keep on hurting and you keep returning _

He keeps hurting people. 

Why? 

Why does Dream keep tormenting him? Why him? 

He was just a kid...

_ It's all in my head now _

_ But it's all just the same _ _   
_ _   
_ It was all just the same. It was all just the same.  __   
  


_ It's all in my head now _

_ I think I might go insane _

It wasn’t his fault. 

It wasn’t. 

None of it was. 


End file.
